


I Never Left

by ItsMeWithTheTea



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeWithTheTea/pseuds/ItsMeWithTheTea
Summary: Lawrence left Hoffman to die, but someone else was waiting for him.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I Never Left

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, go easy on me :3

Hoffman's screams echoed in the hallway. It was slightly muffled after the door closed, but still loud and clear. Not that it mattered anyways, soon he'd be out of the tunnel where the screams would disappear completely. He wouldn't be found there. Lawrence expected to feel some sort of satisfaction, he had completed John's last request after all; but he felt nothing. He didn't feel much of anything these days. 

Lawrence turned around and started walking away. It started when he was about to pass the hacksaw. 

_𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧?_ Lawrence froze. That wasn't his own voice in his head, and it wasn't Hoffman, who was still screaming his throat raw. This voice was familiar. Painfully familiar. A million questions ran through his head, but only one left his throat. "You're still here?" 

_𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬- 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶._

_  
_

__Adam's voice rang clear in Lawrence's head. He looked around quickly, but found no sight of him. _𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘑𝘪𝘨𝘴𝘢𝘸?_

_  
_

_"_ He saved my life. I owed it to him to avenge his wife." _𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘺'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?_ "He asked me to." _𝘚𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘴𝘺𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘦 (𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴, 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘥𝘥), 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩? 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘈𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨._

_  
_

__"How do you know about Amanda Young?" Lawrence asked. He didn't know the woman well, but he knew she was one of John's other apprentices. His favorite, if what Hoffman complained about was true. He'd heard she got shot.

_𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳._

"The rest of us?" He swallowed. "Is… is Zep there?" _𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘰. 𝘖𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘑𝘪𝘨𝘴𝘢𝘸, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦._

_  
_

__Lawrence couldn't bring himself to forgive him. "He could have said no and died honorably. He didn't have to kidnap my family."

_𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘑𝘪𝘨𝘴𝘢𝘸, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘡𝘦𝘱?_

Amanda's voice rang in his head. "He helped me. It doesn't matter anymore, anyways. It's over." He started walking away again. _Are you going to become the next Jigsaw?_ Lawrence thought for a moment. He never really considered it. Sure, he understood why John did what he did, and he helped out of gratitude, but he never felt the same satisfaction Jigsaw- John did. "No," he decided. He could practically feel Adam's relief. 

_𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺? 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦._ Lawrence smiled, "Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> After this Adam becomes Lawrence's conscious lol


End file.
